


hanbara

by great_ben_810



Series: scraps [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_ben_810/pseuds/great_ben_810
Relationships: Hannah England/Barbara Parker
Series: scraps [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600867
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	hanbara

The first time they met, Hannah thought she was talking to a princess.

Now, it’s not rare for her to see one.

In fact, because of her family ties and duties, Hannah has seen many princesses—the daughters of some other noble lineage.

But, this was the first time Hannah met a princess who walked out of a fairy tale.

Once upon a time, long, long ago,

Princess England met Princess Parker…

Well, it wasn’t _that_ long ago.

Maybe ten years ago or so.

When they were both six years old,

Hannah England met Barbara Parker.


End file.
